


Petra's Story

by Theredlion



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:39:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theredlion/pseuds/Theredlion
Summary: The story of how Petra joined the Survey Corps, and her love for Levi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update eventually. I know this seems light so far, but don't worry. Angst starts soon.

An iron taste hung in the air, invading the senses of anyone or anything that walked past. Thick, viscous red liquid spattered the ground, along with corpses, so many corpses, and the hulking, naked bodies of dead titans. Petra Ral used her whirring 3d maneuver gear to hoist herself up onto a building. Her squad had been sent out on a scouting mission. The main force was behind them, waiting for a signal. She loaded a canister into the flare gun, firing it into the air.   
There was still time. She watched the red smoke disperse in the air, but knew the signal had been received. Now it was time for her to provide cover for the troops while they escaped. There was time to get out of there, but she wouldn’t. The flat surrounding ground would be lethal with so many titans on the loose, and her horse had been killed along with her companions.   
A 13-meter titan shook the ground with its footsteps, making Petra’s perch shake precariously. It turned, sensing her presence, but not fast enough. The ginger- haired woman was already behind it, slicing a portion of its neck out. She’d done this so many times. This time was different, though. Now it wasn’t so much a matter of life or death, but more her revenge for the death she knew was coming soon.   
She detached from the titan’s neck as it fell, gracefully swinging into a nearby tree. The remaining titans knew she was there. They started closing in, and she tightened her grip on the two swords. This was it. Her last stand. Everything was over after this, so it was time for her to help the others as best she could.   
Petra latched onto a tree directly behind one of the titans, spinning in midair as she approached it, and taking a slice out of the titan’s neck. She continued like this, slashing and whirling until everything was a blur. Red stained her blades, her uniform, her hair, droplets of blood that weren’t her own suspended on the lines of her maneuver gear.   
Titan after titan she brought down, but they just kept coming. She started to get tired, to slow down. One of them grabbed her line as she moved to kill it. It yanked, pulling her out of her trajectory and into its waiting hand. Petra stabbed her blades through the sinew and muscle, sliding them apart from each other between the bones, which she knew she was too weak to cut through.   
The hand gripped tighter, and she could see through the fingers the titan’s gaping mouth. Struggling harder, Petra ripped the sharp swords into tough flesh, and started to push herself out through the opening she’d made. Just then, the titan opened its hand. And Petra was falling. 

 

Levi Ackerman stood leaning against a wagon. Commander Erwin sat on the floor of the wagon, staring at a timepiece in his hand. “They should have been back by now. Or at least have sent a signal,” Erwin said.   
Levi glanced at the far horizon, where the scouting team had gone off to. “There’s something there,” he said. A pillar of red smoke hung in the air, tainting the blue sky.   
“The mission must have failed. Titans, is my guess,” Erwin said.   
“What else could it be?”  
Erwin knew it wasn’t a question. Instead, he ordered the troops to get moving. They’d head the around the patch of woods the scouts had been sent to. Unfortunately, that meant going through clear ground. “Should we have cut through the forest to the right?” Erwin wondered.   
“No. It would take too long, and we’d be grouped up when we left it. It’s better we head this way,” Levi said. Erwin nodded, relieved. Levi was one of the best tactical planners the corps had, in addition to being their top soldier. If he thought it was the best option, it must be.   
“Let’s just get to the camp. I can’t wait to study titans!” Hanji, another corporal, said, joining the conversation.   
“Hanji, gather your squad and prepare to defend our rear. Levi, get your group and take the right flank. I’ll command from the center, and send another group out front, and one to the left flank. We’ll continue like that until we reach our target, the forest. That should keep us protected from any attack. Don’t group too close, but stay within sight of me at all times until we reach the forest.”  
“Right,” they chorused. Levi galloped off, leaving the others. He shot a flare into the air, the color his crew knew to gather under. They came, clustering closer from their spread-out positions. Levi looked up when he noticed movement under some trees a ways out. Someone was fighting a lot of titans. And doing remarkably well, too. 

 

‘I won’t give up.’ Petra thought.   
Suddenly, she knew what she had to do. She wasn’t going down here. She had a promise to keep, an honor to uphold. She had to protect her friends, her family, her species.   
Latching onto the titan’s face, she pulled herself away from the ugly mouth full of angular, sharp teeth beneath her. She sliced at the titan’s eyes, blinding it with its own blood. It was a simple matter to maneuver around its head and slice the nape from there.   
Then she was back, and fighting stronger than ever. Off in the distance, she saw the main corps riding. They were pretty spread out, but starting to group up, which meant they’d almost reached the target. The plan was to set up a temporary base in the forest, and attempt to defend it for as long as possible while Hanji and the other scientists studied the titans and tried to find a way to take them down.   
All she had to do now was keep the attention on her, and off her fellow soldiers. Once they’d made it past, she could attempt to rejoin them, or if she was unable to manage that, at least her job would be complete. She would have slowed the titans and protected the others for as long as possible. All she had to do was survive for a little longer.   
The titans had other ideas, however. They picked up on the presence of the others, and started running towards them. Petra could stay in the relative safety of the trees and clean up any stragglers, or she could pursue the group of eight or so and try to help. She’d probably die in the process, however. She chose pursuit. 

 

Levi kept an eye on the distant titans, and the lone figure delivering a major ass whooping to them as they rode. Gunther noticed his interest. “You think that’s a member of that scouting squad from earlier?” he asked Levi.   
“It couldn’t be anyone else.”  
“I thought they’d all been killed,” Oluo said, “he must be really strong to still be fighting.”  
“It’s not our problem unless the titans decide to head in this direction,” Levi said.   
“Um, Sir? I think that’s what they’re doing,” Eld alerted him. Sure enough, the titans were running in their direction.   
“Try to evade them on horseback,” Levi said.   
“Yes, sir!” the others replied. They were fast, but the titans were catching up. It was only when one of them fell that Levi realized the soldier from before was still helping them.   
“He must have a death wish. . . but he certainly has guts,” Levi remarked quietly.   
Another titan fell, but one got ahead of the rest, running towards the horses. Levi made an annoyed sound in his throat, knowing that he’d have to fight at this rate. They couldn’t afford to slow down, though. That would leave the already under protected flank even more vulnerable. They’d lost too many fighters that day to afford the loss of more. Levi would have to fight them on his own if he wanted the flank to remain protected.   
As the monster closed in, Levi wheeled his horse around. He left his soldiers to fight the titan on his own. But he wasn’t completely alone. 

 

Petra pursued the titans on foot, latching onto one’s back and swinging up onto its shoulder, where she took a neat slice from its neck. She used her height to move onto the next, but its fist latched around her maneuver cable, jerking away her momentum. Just as she was about to hit the ground, she reflexively reattached to the titan’s arm and slashed away at it as she ran up towards the weak point.   
Another titan fell, and she continued to the next. She missed her mark, attaching to the titan ahead of the one she was aiming for. Her feet touched the ground lightly, skidding along it as she tried to keep her position upright. In an instant, she was flung into the air, the pull of her gear tossing her up and sending her into a somersault in the air. She used the momentum, whipping out her swords and cutting yet another nape. The cut wasn’t deep enough, however.   
A flash of dull green heralded the presence of another Scout. He slid his blades gracefully into the titan’s neck, cutting a deep gouge and killing it instantly. Petra had no time to thank her new best friend, as there were more titans to be killed. She could feel her muscles burning from the constant effort of staying oriented in maneuver gear, and the force she had to exert to slice the titans’ flesh.   
It was all she could do to keep from collapsing, but she could still fight, so she wasn’t going down just yet. The other had already killed three more titans, meaning only two were left. She targeted the one closest to her, cutting across the tendons in its ankles so it fell and she could get its neck. When Petra turned to deal with the last one, she found it already dead. Standing on its head was the living legend, Levi Ackerman.   
Petra started to walk towards him, but she tripped and fell. In her exhausted state, she just couldn’t seem to stand anymore. Pushing against the ground in an effort to struggle to her feet, Petra made it to her knees before she fell again. Darkness swirled over her vision, and the last thing she remembered was Levi running towards her. 

 

Two days. Two days and she still hadn’t woken up. They were still camped out in the forest. Apparently, Hanji’s group of titan junkies had found some new things out about how the titans acted during night. They didn’t move as quickly in the dark. It seemed that would be a good time to attack them, if a way to see at night could be devised.   
They hadn’t really managed to gain much info, but at least they’d figured out how to hide from the titans- pretending to be a tree. If you covered yourself in mud to mask your scent, and stood behind a tree or rock to hide, the titans wouldn’t be able to tell you were there. Unfortunately, this info didn’t really come in handy because the soldiers needed to be covered in mud and sticks, and be hiding for the titans to overlook them. It might work for civilians, but there wasn’t usually much mud inside the walls. It also made one very dirty, and that was something Levi didn’t like.   
Basically, the mission hadn’t yielded much. They only learned a little about the titans’ nighttime habits. Also, this was the longest they’d stayed outside the walls in a large group. So perhaps it wasn’t a complete waste after all.   
It still didn’t excuse the fact that they’d lost so many soldiers, and hadn’t gained much in return. Or that the soldier from before still hadn’t woken up. She wasn’t comatose yet, but if she stayed asleep much longer, her body could start to shut down. That’s what the doctors had told Levi.   
He didn’t know why the woman, Petra, was always on his mind for those next few days. He just couldn’t stop thinking about how she’d fought off all those titans bravely, not giving up, even though she couldn’t win. That evening, he visited the medical tent again. She lay on the green bed roll, pale face framed by orange hair. Her soft hands clutched at the blanket.   
The setting sun’s light spun a shimmering mask of shadows over her face, and her eyelids fluttered slightly when he took her hand. Startled, he almost dropped it, but didn’t. “Are you awake?” Levi asked. She didn’t move again. “I guess this means you’re recovering, huh?” No more movement, but Levi knew she would be alright now. 

 

The next morning, sentries picked up movement at the edge of the forest. A large group of titans was incoming, meaning it was time for the Corps to leave.  
Everything was already set to leave, since they had to be ready for a titan attack at any time, so it was a simple matter of loading the wounded onto carts before they were able to take off.   
Petra was carefully lifted into an open cart, and the sturdy horses pulled her and five others wounded from the journey there out of the forest. After another few hours of riding, they had almost made it back. Unfortunately, there were some complications. Titans repeatedly harassed the rear and right flanks, gnawing away at the Corps’ forces.   
Eventually, they made it back to Trost. The city loomed over them, huge bulky walls casting almost permeable shadows beneath them. The gates were raised and lowered again after the exhausted troops. They received the normal rude welcoming, consisting of the odd enthusiastic child, and the vast majority of the crowd yelling about how the Survey Corps were a waste of time and taxes.   
Levi couldn’t care less. Or rather, that was the aura he displayed. Inside, he was hurt that the people he worked so hard to find a way to defend would think that of people they’d never even met and gotten to know. He and his troops risked their lives every time they stepped outside those walls, and these commoners just couldn’t seem to understand that it was all for them.   
They rode on towards the large mansion just inside the wall that they’d been given as a base of operations. Levi lay down on his neatly made bed, not caring for once that his boots had just tracked dirt across the immaculate floor. All he cared about was finding out what had happened to Petra.   
She’d fought so bravely, and he wanted to recruit her into the Levi Squad (as Eld called them. The name had started to stick). They could use another member. Besides, someone with as much spirit as her might liven things up.   
Without realizing it, Levi drifted off to sleep, too exhausted to keep his eyes open any longer. The bed wasn’t soft- far from it, actually- but right now, it was the most comfortable place inside the walls to him.   
“Sir!” a pause. Some knocking, and then- “Captain Levi, sir!”  
“What is it?” he snapped.   
“Sir, Hanji is here to speak with you. I told her to wait downstairs in the planning room since you don’t like being woken up.” Oh. Gunther. He drew the short straw last week, so he was on Levi-waking duty for the next month or so.   
“Tell her to wait. I’m going back to sleep,” he growled.   
“Sir, she says it’s important. Something you asked her to find out for you?”  
Right, about Petra. He wanted to know her location so he could send a recruitment letter for the Levi Squad to her. “Fine, I’ll be there soon,” he replied.   
Levi swung by the kitchen to grab a cup of tea before continuing to the planning room downstairs. He muttered something obscene under his breath when he saw that the sun had barely risen yet. While he was usually one of the earliest risers, he’d wanted to get some sleep after the past few day’s events. Apparently, that was too much to ask.   
Hanji was fidgeting at the table when Levi walked in. She hadn’t been waiting that long, but she’d heard rumors about Levi’s grouchiness at being awoken, so she was worried to see if they were true.   
As it turns out, the rumors were true. Levi sat down with his tea, sipping it and still managing to look menacing while he did so. After a while, he turned to Hanji and snapped, “What?”  
“I got the address you wanted, Levi,” she said. Even carefree Hanji could tell it was a bad idea to be too bubbly around Levi right now.   
“Good. What is it?”  
She handed him the piece of paper with the address written on it. He grunted, then abruptly stood up and left.   
“Where are you going?” Hanji asked.   
“I have a letter to mail.”  
“Right now?”  
He didn’t reply, just left.   
“That man is way too excitable. . . “ Hanji said. Olou walked in just in time to hear her, and burst out laughing. “What?” she asked.   
“You’re one to talk, Hanji.”  
“I’ll have you know I am a very calm and collected person,” she said, slightly affronted.   
“Let me prove it to you. Look, a titan!” he cried, pointing out the window. As expected, Hanji raced to the window, looking around eagerly for the monster. “I think I proved my point,” Olou said.   
Hanji glared daggers at him, but couldn’t deny that he was right. 

 

Petra awoke to see walls around her. She was in a house, that much was obvious. It was probably her room in one of the Survey Corps’ bases. She was in the barracks, but that didn’t make any sense. She’d just been outside the walls, hadn’t she? She’d killed some titans, then Levi showed up to help her. Actually, that did sound a lot like a dream.   
A letter rested on the small wooden chest she’d been given to store her belongings in. She sat up on the narrow bed, leaning forward to grab it. Pain flashed through her ribs and she had a sudden image of being trapped in a titan’s hand, cutting her way free. Maybe it wasn’t a dream after all?  
Awkwardly picking up the letter, Petra saw that it was from Levi Ackerman. Why would he be sending her a letter? She opened it, scanning the paper inside. Wait. . . Levi wanted her to join his team? The Levi Ackerman, humanity’s strongest soldier? Maybe this was the dream.   
Petra pinched her cheek. She might be awake, but maybe not. . . she grabbed the cup of water beside her bed and dipped her fingers into it, flicking icy water on her face. Still not a dream. Just to be certain, Petra slapped her face gently, then harder. Still nothing.   
“Are you done yet?” Petra flinched. She hadn’t been aware of the presence in her doorway.   
Turning, she recognized Captain Levi. “S-sir!”   
“Petra. Did you read the letter? You were taking your time in waking up, so I decided to check in on you personally.”  
“I did, sir. Thank you!”  
“I assume that means you’ll join?”  
“Of course! It would be an honor.”  
He nodded, unconsciously brushing dust off his sleeves. “When can you start?”  
“Right now, sir!” she replied. It only took a minute for her to pack up her meager belongings, then Petra followed Levi on horseback to the mansion. Petra asked Levi how long she was out for, and he just turned to her. “A week, give or take. You still have a few bruised ribs, and you got hit pretty hard in the head. I’m surprised nothing’s broken.”  
“Wait, I was unconscious for a week?”   
“Yes.”  
She was silent for the rest of the ride. Her ribs ached with every jolting stride the horse took, and it was all she could do to keep from whimpering, but she was worried Levi would think she was soft. When they finally got there, the sun was just setting. Petra’s stomach growled softly after stabling her horse, and Levi actually smiled.   
“You hungry?” he asked. She just nodded. He gestured for her to follow, and they walked inside. It was certainly clean, that was for sure. A few turns and twists came, and the mouthwatering smell of beef stew reached Petra’s nose. She almost didn’t need Levi’s help finding the kitchen, it smelled so nice.   
Petra inhaled several bowls of stew before looking around the table she was seated at to see who else was in the Levi Squad. They’d introduced themselves to her, but she honestly couldn’t remember anyone’s name. All she knew was that the food was certainly an upgrade from barracks rations.   
“So Petra, how is it to be in a coma?” asked one man. He had light brown hair, and his face was slightly wrinkled.   
“That’s pretty rude, Oluo,” another said, this one with blond hair and blue eyes. He had longer hair than the others, in a tight bun at the back of his head.   
“Yeah, but aren’t you curious what it’s like, Eld?” Oluo asked.   
“A little,” he admitted.   
“Um, I don’t really remember much,” Petra said. “I think Levi came to see me once. There was some movement after that. It was bumpy. That’s about all I remember before I woke up.”  
Levi lifted his teacup to his mouth, trying to hide the slight pink shade on his face. The others turned to look at him, but he just glared back. “I’m glad you’re okay now,” Eld said, drawing the attention away from his captain. “A week I a long time to be unconscious.”  
“Yeah, I guess so, but I didn’t really feel anything while I was out. It was all just numb.” The others nodded. They had all experienced that numbness when they got a particularly bad injury. It was the sort of feeling that made you long for pain, and fear the loss of an apendige, or worse. They looked at the woman before them with new respect after realizing exactly what she’d been through.   
“Are you tired?” Levi asked her eventually.   
“Yeah,” she said.   
“Your room is just up here,” he said, leading her out of the room and up some stairs.   
A bed that was significantly larger and softer than her previous one stood beside a chair and a slightly larger wooden chest. It was a major upgrade from before, that was for certain. There wasn’t a speck of dirt in the whole room, and the bed looked as though it had just been made. Even the sheets were freshly washed.   
“You will be expected to keep your room spotless,” Levi told her, “You’ll also need to wake up promptly every morning. Someone will wake you up if need be, so that shouldn’t be a problem.”  
“Am I really staying in a room this big?” Petra asked.   
“Unless you prefer the broom closet,” he said, leaving the room.   
“N-no, this is fine, sir,” she said.   
“It’s Levi. And that was a joke.”  
“Y-yes sir- I mean Levi.”  
He closed the door behind himself. Once she got used to the more relaxed nature of the Levi Squad, Petra would be a good addition to the team.   
Petra smiled after him. She was glad she’d been recruited to join the Squad. Apparently, three other elite groups shared the mansion, each in their own wing. Levi’s was obviously the cleanest. Tomorrow, she would start her training. Maybe she could also look around the new headquarters a bit, and meet the other groups.


End file.
